Ready For Your Love
by KinkiKid
Summary: "I know you said you had to leave but come find me at this address on Friday, Dean. The offer still stands if you want it." The note read and suddenly I felt excited. This time I've made up my mind, Grace was going to be mine. Dean's POV of his first time, Warning: Sexual Content -Slight OOC crossover with Grace from Skins.


**Ready For Your Love**

* * *

"I know you said you had to leave but come find me at this address on Friday, Dean. The offer still stands if you want it." The note read and suddenly I felt excited. This time I've made up my mind, Grace was going to be mine. ~Dean's POV of his first time, Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

This was it. I took a deep breath in and let it out trying to relieve the built up anticipation; and although it helped a little in the meantime the feeling returned with just as much muster. Again, I let out a heavy breath and to a bystander it might of looked like I was on the verge of hyperventilating. A lion does not bother themselves with the opinion of sheep. I am a lion. Think it, believe it Dean. Get yourself together.

I could feel the bass trembling in the ground traveling in waves like it was her personal type of magic beckoning me inside. This was my first muggle party, not that I cared about that detail, I just can't stop thinking about the reason I was there. **This was it.** I was going to tell her, I was going to do it before I have to leave.

I drew in another deep breath and braced myself to go inside the muggle home that looked so much like it's neighbours. As soon as I opened the door the music blasted my ears and the smell of alcohol and sweat filled my senses. I dived straight in only one goal in mind. I had to find her. I moved through the wild sea of dancing people and then felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I hurriedly turned and saw an unfamiliar face.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing at _my_ party?" The blonde girl yelled at me with an intoxicated slur and I had to push a few dancers away from me before replying

"I'm looking for someone!" I yelled back, she stumbled back and forth with the people, her drink spilling over the floor and a little on my shoes.

"Who?"

"Dean!" I heard her voice call and I looked up to see her standing on the stairs with a crowd of people but she stood out like a lighthouse and I was sailing towards her safety. I started walking away and then turned a quick apology at the host before bee-lining. She must of seen the look on my face or felt the same magnetism that I was feeling because she never broke eye contact as we made our way to each other.

"Grace," I managed to say but I was back to square one, the same feeling washed over me as it had before I came inside the house and she touched my arm with concern, a cup in the other.

"You came, Dean." She smiled with assurance and there was no way I could explain so I leaned down to meet her lips. Her wide eyes followed mine until our lips met and I stayed still for a moment until she finally reacted. I breathed in deeply not noticing that I stopped and rested a hand on her waist to bring her closer. At that same moment I felt the splash of her drink fall on my pants and her hand grab my arms. Her lips were unnaturally cold from the drink she had and she felt so good so close. She tasted like pineapples and coconuts, it was so hard to concentrate when she tasted so good but I slowly pulled away and she let me. I opened my eyes to look at her and she stared back with her full brown eyes. "Did you change your mind?" she whispered barely audible over the music but I managed to hear and nod in response.

"I want you, Gracie. I _need_ you." I whispered in her ear and it was true I did. I wasn't sure what to do now that I had said it. After so long of indecisiveness and fooling around I finally let her know. My heart was hammering out of tune with the bass of the music and it made me feel even more anxious. There was a sudden change of look in her gaze and I wasn't sure what was happening but it scared and excited me.

"Come with me, Dean." She said excitedly and tugged me along upstairs, she giggled turning to give me one flirty wink before opening the door to a bedroom.

"Wait," I said, I had to tell her more before we did anything. The reason for my urgency. I heard the door close and the music dull when her hands took mine away from my face.

"Dean, I'm ready. I told you I've been waiting for a long time now... for you to change your mind." She said as she came towards me. "I've told you how I felt and even though you took your time, nothing has changed. I want you to." Grace was so sweet, how could I deny her beautiful honesty... her beautiful smile and body that was now against mine. I wanted to calm myself before I got too excited, but it was too late I could hear her giggling again "I can already _feel_ you..." she whispered looking swiftly down, indicating my excitement.

I brushed her curly dark hair away from her face and she moved into my palm "Are you sure Grace?"

"You've been holding out on me for too long. I'm ready for your love." She said and she tip-toed to kiss me. It was like so many times before when we kissed but yet this time was so different. She opened her mouth and I could feel her tongue along my bottom lip tempting me further and I couldn't help it, she had me. I deepened the kiss eager to taste that tropical flavour of her drink and slowly shuffled her towards the bed. The backs of her knees hit the side and we fell in a heap as she giggled. We broke apart for a moment so she could shuffle comfortably on the bed and I could join her. I threw my shirt over my shoulders in one swift move and Grace stared at me hungrily. She reached behind herself and I could hear the zip of her dress coming undone. Slowly, she got on her knees and peeled off the dress to reveal her white lingerie against her dark toned skin.

"Merlin, you look beautiful..." I breathed and she scrunched up her nose

"You've got to stop saying Merlin, Dean." She laughed "Now come over here and show me what kind of man you are..." I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled her close and could feel her skin on mine. Eagerly, I pulled her knees forward so she was lying on the bed again and after a moment of snogging I prized off her bra. I threw it to the side and trailed kisses down to her full breast finally reaching her nipple. Grace instantly arched her back and that purely divine sound escaped her making my jeans tighten. She suddenly pushed me back and I gave her a confused look until she started to undress all of me. She shoved me back onto the bed so I was laying after she threw my pants to the ground and she slowly moved up towards my face. I could feel her breath and breasts slowly traveling up my body, sending me to insanity. Grace finally straddled me and I sat up, took a sharp intake of air as I hadn't noticed she had taken all of lingerie off. She gave a devilish grin before moving against me and this already was further than we've ever gone. I was too stunned to move at first as I felt her moistening against me, until I flipped us over making her yelp before I moved my fingers inside her.

"Dean..." She moaned as she ground onto my finger begging for more. I took breast in my mouth once more and swirled my finger around before rubbing against her most sensitive spot. "Oh my god!" I could see her hands grip at the sheets as I started to pick up the pace and her breaths becoming more shallow. All of a sudden I got an urge to taste her so I bent down. "Wait... what are-? Holy shit! DEAN!"

"What?" I came up wondering if I'd done something wrong

"Don't stop!" She reprimanded with a flustered face and I grinned staring at her whilst I moved another finger inside her already wet folds. "Dean please!" I heard her say as she grabbed her hair and I tasted her again her moans filling the room. She moved against me so impatiently I would have never known she had it in her. After I felt she had been wanting enough I moved above her and hesitated. She was panting already from being so aroused and she nodded her consent. Slowly, I moved inside of her. It may not be her first time but it sure was mine. I was just relishing in the feeling when I heard Grace whimper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been awhile... okay," She said after she had adjusted herself "I'm okay," to make her point she moved her hips closer, making me go deeper inside her and the feeling was incredible.

"Merlin..." I moaned and I started off slowly moving in and out but I couldn't help myself any longer and I had to move fast. I could feel all of Grace moving with and her pants and moans mixing with mine as climbed towards the same goal. "I can't- hold-" I finally said feeling waves of ecstasy crash over me.

"Oh shit!" She cried before I crumbled to pieces above her and she squeezed me tight until I finally rested against her, pulling out. "Dean..."

"Yeah?" I mumbled into her shoulder feeling tired all of a sudden

"You didn't wear a... condom." and suddenly it dawned on me

"Oh Fuck!" and I had been worried about not being able to last long enough to please her properly

"It's okay, I can get the pill."

"The pill?"

"Yeah," Grace laughed her brilliant smile radiating "You do know what the pill is it right? Sometimes I wonder if you're even from this world, you can be so funny sometimes..." and I smiled, if only she knew.

"Thank you, Grace."

"For what?"

"For being amazing," I said and I meant it. She gazed at me so lovingly I had to kiss her again.

After the war, after the hiding... I'll promise to find you again Grace. I promise. But for now, it was good to be in her arms to forget the fact that I was being hunted and my family and friends were in danger. It was good to finally be ready for love.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! So it's been a pretty long time since the last I wrote something, 4 years almost and the first I've written smut so please review freely and with whatever comments and critiques you wish to leave all are welcome :) Hope you all liked it! R&R guys!

Kinkikidx


End file.
